


Blue evenings (You were lovely by the fractured light)

by tenderisthedawn



Series: blu; stazione [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphors, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Train station as a metaphor sorry, Training, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderisthedawn/pseuds/tenderisthedawn
Summary: Kei knew he was close to the station when he heard the reverberation of voices, the lives of hundreds, juxtaposed, linked.Suddenly, coming from all the noise surrounding him,  Kei heard someone calling his name.orTsukishima and Kageyama meet at the train station after years of lost contact.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: blu; stazione [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723168
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Blue evenings (You were lovely by the fractured light)

The last time Kei saw Kageyama was during the graduation ceremony, he was wearing the black uniform and his face was emotionless. His King like an aura, as always, maybe his mind far away and he couldn’t blame him. A part of Kei wanted to disappear too, not liking the graduation and all the noise that came with it. Despite being an emotional afternoon he can’t remember seeing Kageyama shedding a single tear, unlike Hinata and Yachi, and even Yamaguchi. He too, felt a little bit emotional by the end of the ceremony, not because he would miss his classmates, the school, but in all honesty; the volleyball club. It was hard to verbalize those feelings back then, but now that he was 21, Kei can name them and share.

That was the last time he saw Kageyama and his black hair, bad mood, and blue eyes. His blue eyes were so serene that day, he started to think he wasn’t bored or wanted to disappear but instead, he repressed all the nice things he could have said, he was thankful but never said, so his eyes, windows of our own soul, never lie. At that moment it occurred to Kei that _Kageyama Tobio had changed. And he had changed too._

*

Balancing out volleyball training and college wasn’t easy, once in a while, he would find himself out of shape, not fast enough, his blocks really weak and stamina lower than ever. Kei did care for volleyball, the thought of it made him feel something, that’s one thing he learned in the long run. The passion for volleyball didn’t dissipate once he left Karasuno. The passion stayed because it existed within him. No one could feel that passion for him, he was one hundred percent responsible for that

It was indeed one of these weeks, where Kei’s body felt numb and all the papers and exams were taking a toll on him. The walk to the train station was usually perfect for him to recall his day and the things he had yet to finish, his mind going places like crazy. The scarf he wore moved a little due to the cold breeze of February and Kei knew he was close to the station when he heard the reverberation of voices, the lives of hundreds, juxtaposed, linked.

He waited a couple of minutes, still thinking in a million things, one of them the dinner and the match he had decided to watch that night. Suddenly, coming from all the noise surrounding him, Kei heard someone calling his name. “Tsukishima!” The voice claimed, closer this time. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and thus Kei saw Kageyama standing there, among the sea of people, they were standing there, gazing. Three years later but somehow nothing seemed to change.

Kei broke into a smile because it was funny seeing Kageyama there, it wasn’t pleasant but it wasn’t terrible either. The right word was funny, Kei still doesn’t know why.

“King” all he said, seeing him there made Kei want to tease him for some weird reason. Maybe nostalgia, who knows.

“Don’t call me- never mind. What are you doing here?” He said, still. Kei noticed how he had changed in the past years, he was taller, his hair, He could swear was darker, his body and proportions changed as well, he was mature looking and you could tell he’s been lifting some weight, his arms firm and yet… the same eyes.

“I asked what are you doing here,” he said once again. Kei felt dumb for staring and losing track of reality.

“Oh I’m going home, this line its way quicker than taking another one.”

He just nodded and looked at Kei as if waiting for him to say a word. Which he didn’t. They were always the quiet ones.

“I’m in a rush too, headed to the gym,” he said almost like murmur. Kei nodded and looked forward, the train gates.

“I gotta go,” Kei said, Kageyama hesitated before walking, Kei did too.

“Wait,” he said when Kei was about to go. “Your phone number so we can catch up later in the week” Kei did not know how to answer because he never expected that to come out of his mouth. But he didn’t dismiss him. Instead, Kei walked in his direction and gave him his phone.

“Well write your number. I’ll send a text”

He grimaced at Kei and did the same. They were officially in each other’s lives again. In theory. Whether that was a good thing or not, Kei was about to discover. And he went in, and the train moved, he saw Kageyama’s eyes in his head, again and again.

*

A week had passed since Kageyama and Kei saw each other at the train station. Still no messages from Kageyama and Kei wasn’t one to complain, he didn’t send a text either. In between practice matches and writing essays he had no time to socialize. In the afternoons, after practice, he would go back home and eat some cereal because he never overcame his obsession with sweet things and after doing just that, a quick shower and going back to work.

One of those afternoons, walking in a towel and his wet hair all over the place, Kei received a message, his phone vibrated in the mess of sheets. For a specific reason or none at all Kei almost ran to get to his phone, wet hair falling before his eyes when he got to his room and held his phone, Kei saw Kageyama’s name and a text. Well…There it was, a text. He actually wanted to keep in touch with him in away. But why. Now dressed he looked at the text, It was simple, very Kageyama. It read.

**Kageyama 18:30**

Oi Tsukishima. Are you free on Saturday?

The thing is, Kei was kind of free on Saturday. But he didn’t know how to proceed, since well, Kageyama and him never really got along, they didn’t hate each other anymore but…there wasn’t a bond…after all. They were classmates and teammates, and it happened that they saw each other by accident at the train station. Things like that happen all the time. You don’t have to keep in touch with your old friends from high school, much less if you weren’t actually friends but sort of enemies with a team like dynamic and weird moments where you would look at one another for way too long, after practice. Well. The text.

**Me 19:00**

I am, what time and what are we exactly doing?

**Kageyama 19:05**

Great. 7 is when I get out of practice. And we can go for coffee. If that’s okay. Or we can go for a run. Oi

**ME 19:20**

7 is fine. I’ll take the coffee. I don’t have the energy for a night run. See you at…?

**Kageyama 19:22**

The station. Be there. :)

**ME 19: 27**

What was that Hey! King

So he was a tease now huh. Kei dropped his phone and tried to control the smile on his face. Well. It was useless.

The days went by in a mix of anxiety and anticipation which was indigenous to Kei. He hadn’t seen anyone from Karasuno in years beside Yamaguchi, who he saw every month or so, but now that he thinks of it, him dating Yachi since last year of high school built some wall between them. Of course, he was in love, and he still cares about Kei as his best friend, but now Kei guesses his love life comes first, and he can’t blame him. As the lonely soul, he always was never put much thought on it. Yes, he received some confessions back in high school, girls who wanted to date him because he was an “athlete” they said.

And Kei would decline their feelings because he never felt quite the same, not even a spark of curiosity towards any of the girls. It was weird how everyone was dating or committing by the end of the third year and yet he never bated an eye. He doesn’t know where this internal monologue came from. Now onto Saturday. Saturday came by and Kei was just finishing some uni work when he noticed the time.

6 pm

Well. Was he ready to leave or was he going to disappoint Kageyama by never getting there? It was tempting. The lazy feeling of not wanting to leave the bed, the work he needed to get done and the weather outside was pretty chilling for his liking. Kei still wonders what made him stand up and dress up. Maybe we act out of our own will and someone is pulling the strings, maybe life is part of a play and the author…has it all written down.

Kei thinks this play was definitely a comedy since he was running late and as much as he didn’t want to worry, he did. And had the audacity to text Kageyama. Pathetic.

If this was Yamaguchi, well… doing just that wouldn’t have made him feel weird, it was just letting him know. But this was Kageyama, king, now bigger and nicer and wanted to hang out with Kei, Kageyama who never liked him and who Kei never liked. Time flies when your mind keeps wandering, tracing ideas, hundreds of thoughts per second, and still, one image was lying on Kei’s head the whole time, the graduation ceremony; Kageyama’s eyes.

**Kageyama 19:15**

_Oi_ You’re late Not coming?

**Me 19:15**

I’m on my way Needed to get things done I’ll be there

**Kageyama 19: 16**

Okay

Kei got to the station late but in a piece. At first, he didn’t see Kageyama, he was panting and his hair a mess due to the windy afternoon. It was until Kei heard him calling his name (déjá vú) that he recognized him, approaching Kei. He was wearing casual clothes, not that Kei expected him wearing sweats and a shirt but the sight of Kageyama Tobio in jeans and a sweater was…funny. Again, the only word his mind can think of. Funny.

“So you’re late,” he said. As if it wasn’t obvious.

“Yes I told you I was busy”

“Then why are you here?”

He didn’t sound rude, if someone else had said that, maybe Kei would have considered it rude. But his tone, plain. Almost shy. He knew he was being sincere. So Kei obligated himself to be as transparent as Kageyama.

“Because we kind of made a promise or whatever. It’s been years since we last saw each other anyway” at this he nodded, agreeing. And Kei felt the growing heat on his neck dissipate quickly. In the ephemeral train station, they stood in silence for what seemed like hours. The windy weather made Kei shiver suddenly, maybe Kageyama noticed because for once he spoke. Thank god.

“ Let’s look for a place to sit, it's chilly. A café maybe?”

Kei nodded and followed him, his steps firm and confident, Kei was just lanky and weird walking a step behind Kageyama, seeing his nape from above, so white and bare. Wondering still why was a life such a weird experience, and coincidences kept hitting him. Linking them. For no good reason.

Kei stopped walking when he saw Kageyama right next to him.

“You are slow”

“Well king, I’m sorry a commoner like me can’t keep up with your pace”

“Drop that already we are not in high school anymore” Kei sighed, he had a point. But his retorts came up naturally. Maybe it was a defense mechanism after all.

“Sorry,” he said barely audible. At this point, they were reaching their destination, a tiny coffee place Kei had seen before, in his way to the station.

“Gross” Kageyama replied with a smile as we entered the café. The whole thing was weird, Kei keeps reliving it in my head. They, nor friends nor enemies. In this tiny café with some beverages and a table separating them both. Kei did not say a word after their ordered neither did Kageyama. It seemed pointless, not communicating when the purpose was communication. For God’s sake.

Maybe, after all, it was a bad idea. Kageyama and Kei were never friends and going for a coffee out of nostalgia? Was weak of Kei. Of both. Just when he was regretting it all, Kageyama asked, hands now on the table, eyes on him.

“Are you still playing Volleyball?” A volleyball question. No surprise at all. Kei sighed, pretending to be bored.

“Yes. I’m part of my college team. Not a big deal” Kei could see his smile rising. Why?

“I see you got hooked huh” he was…teasing? That’s not how it works. It never worked like that.

“I got used to volleyball. I like it” Kei saw it then, the spark in his eyes. Kageyama’s mouth slightly struggling to form a smile, a sincere one. It felt weird. And Kei wonder if Kageyama felt the same way.

The evening went by, surprisedly they held a conversation for about two hours. The banter was there, inherent. But there was, too, a new funny feeling that matched Kei’s and Kageyama’s personality. The same funny feeling Kei got when they first met at the station, and now by talking about life as college students and volleyball players. When they left the place the night covered all in black but the moon, always there, kept them warm. They walked in silence as there was nothing else to say. The lights of the station is visible now. A late-night train. Goodbye. Maybe for a long time. The funny feeling. Blue eyes.

“It was nice… seeing you” Kageyama’s voice tremulous in the night.

“Well, I can’t complain King” Kei waited for Kageyama to stop him from calling him King, but that never happened. Instead, he stood there, in front of Kei, the lights of the station bright, the echoes of passers-by.

“Let’s see each other again. Sometime?” He blurted, looking at the incoming train. Kei did too.

“Sure. I gotta go” Kei said when the train arrived. Fixing his glasses he noticed Kageyama’s gaze on him.

“You never got rid of those,” he said as Kei walked, he followed him to the gates. Kageyama was talking about Kei’s glasses, of course. Kei huffed. Funny.

“ Very much still glued to my face,” he said, boarding.

“Pretty” Kei heard him say, although he was not quite sure, the gates closing. And the train moving.

He waved goodbye and just like that, the night was over.

Back in his apartment, the memory of Kageyama Tobio haunted him, not just his eyes but his voice murmuring “pretty”. Messing around in bed, sleepless like a narcoleptic Kei blamed the destiny for making them cross paths. And he cursed too because the funny feeling was extending through his chest and it did not go away until he fell asleep.

*

The next morning felt weird. Sunday was never a productive day for Kei, so he was used to waking up late in the morning. The first thing he did after opening his eyes was to check his messages. No, he really wasn’t expecting anything from anyone yet he did just that. Yamaguchi had sent Kei a text, it was very simple, asking if he was doing okay, same monthly text. Kei replied as he moved out of bed.

Then he remembered, as he was taking a shower, the last thing Kageyama said yesterday. At the station. It was confusing, his voice, scarcely audible and the train sounds kind of obscured the words. The word, to be precise.

“ _Pretty_ ” what was he thinking? Some kind of joke? Gross. But the funny feeling, Kei noticed, lingered. Was he getting sick? Probably. Last night was cold and they walked all the way to the station, and they also stood there like idiots for a while. That was definitely pathetic. What was Kei doing hanging out with Kageyama of all people?

For some reason, the image of Kageyama and him standing in the train station at night kept coming up to his mind every once in a while.

While doing the dishes, and laying in bed, while making some tea. It was weird. To hang out with Kageyama and to feel right doing it.

It was something that never crossed Kei’s mind. Now…the thought of going out with him a second time made the funny feeling expand, like a virus. That was it. The thought of going out with Kageyama was making Kei sick. Because he didn’t like him, nor did he like Kageyama calling him pretty as if it was some kind of joke.

As the week went by and Kei followed his routine, he forgot about the feeling and Kageyama. His mind busy with college and volleyball practice every day. It was tiresome but he found some, if not a lot, of joy in it.

In taping his fingers every practice match he finds himself going back to high school and the many times he did it wrong. Then the accident during the Shiratorizawa Match and how…Kageyama was the first to notice Kei was hurt. At that time he didn’t give it much thought but now it felt funny again, why him of all people? well maybe due to him being a King, controlling and keeping an eye on the court all the time. Or he knew Kei was struggling with the blocks and eventually, his fingers would succumb. Either way, that thought made him feel like texting Kageyama.

And _he did_

**Me 16:20**

Hey King

**Kageyama 16:40**

_???_

Me too, he thought.

**Me 16:45**

Are you free on Friday?

**Kageyama 16: 46**

Yes?

**Me 16:48**

The truth is I’ve been lacking a lot recently, at volleyball. And I thought of working out a little bit, by myself But if you are free I mean. Never mind

**Kageyama 16:49**

Oh Yes I’ll help. What time? Where?

Damn. What was he doing? Working out? On Friday? With Kageyama? Willingly?

*

It wasn’t exactly working out session, It was more like an evening run from, no surprise, the station to the park nearby. It was a route Kei knew pretty well too. The chilling weather at night was clear so he decided they would meet at noon, something like 5 pm, Kageyama agreed like it was nothing, of course, all of it was volleyball related and Kei just needed someone to check out his timing and his form he guesses? Yamaguchi was probably very busy dating Yachi so Kei did not ask him.

The only thing he keeps asking himself is why did Kageyama agree without asking a single question, was he always like this with Hinata? Definitely, always running and doing weird things, so much stamina Kei could only dream of. Maybe he is really a good King and helping his commoners out is something that brings him joy. The smile on Kei’s face was certainly not something he would expect.

*

As they planned( or Kei planned) they met at the station. Kei was simply wearing gym clothes, joggers and a t-shirt, a black long sleeve with a black one too, on top. Kageyama appeared wearing shorts (with this weather!) and a white t-shirt. The same black and dark blue sneakers he wore last time if Kei is not mistaken.

“You came,” Kageyama said. Kei kind of dropped his jaw. That was his line.

“Of course I was the one who-anyway” Kei fixed his glasses, It felt awkward standing there, for a second time, and knowing that he would spend time with Kageyama and all of it was his idea, but more than all of that, Kageyama’s stare. He looked both lost and satisfied if that’s a plausible combination. He was half-smiling the whole time, and while Kei laced his sneakers, making sure everything was under control, Kageyama would throw some glances at him, like saying hey! Pay attention to me. Or that’s what Kei perceived anyway.

“So all the way till the park?” Kageyama asked, next to Kei.

The light was golden dripping all over and under the fractured light, Kei could see his face so clear. This was the closest they’ve been in years. Both physically and emotionally? Kei kept looking at Kageyama’s face before he nodded.

“Yes, I just want to give it a try, running a little bit. Then some stretches at the park” his eyes shined when the light hit just right. Ambar and blue, mixed. Kei gulped.

“Okay!” Kageyama then said, and up they ran.

Kei’s pace was a little bit off, feeling his knees a little rusty.

Kageyama was winning (even if this wasn’t a competition) he was so fast and his form so perfect Kei actually hated him for always being so…so him.

In the light, once again, his figure running through the mazed street, almost flowing, made Kei gasp. Yes, he was tired, but also astonished. In less than expected, they arrived at their destination and, panting Kei stopped, Kageyama did too, offering him a towel.

“Sorry,” he said. Kei turned to look at him, he was sweating a little, his chest up and down and- and why was he apologizing?

“Huh?”

“I was supposed to check your time and form but I went ahead and didn’t notice. Sorry” Oh well. To be fair Kei too, forgot about it. Completely. Seeing Kageyama running in front of him with such freedom made Kei forget everything and he ran freely, at some point trying to get to him, but Kageyama still so… so far away.

“It’s okay, seeing you run made me realize what I’ve been doing wrong this whole time” half lying and half being honest.

He nodded with a tiny smile. The funny feeling came back and Kei felt a rush of heat, so suddenly. Why?

“If it makes it any better I can help you with the final stretches now that we are here,” he said nonchalantly, well maybe that was Kei’s plan all along who knows. Kei nodded, he wanted to come up with something that made them both banter. But he felt so useless at that moment, the sun hiding before them and the light, still fractured, illuminating Kageyama’s face. Why was he looking at his face? Why was he looking at his face at the graduation ceremony? Why did he ask Kageyama to come with him for a run?

“Tsukishima,” he said. Snapping Kei out of his delusions, questions, and damn feelings. Kei nodded again and began to stretch, his legs slightly open, form straight and then one arm up and all the way down. Kei did a few and Kageyama analyzed every movement. When he finished Kageyama walked closer to him and tilted his head a bit before talking.

“I feel you’re okay now but your shoulders are a bit tense,” He said, well that was true. Some tension was building before Kei even met him so that was valid. He tried to touch his right shoulder but Kageyama, shaking his head, came closer to Kei and actually touched his shoulder, more than his shoulders Kageyama displayed out his hand on the space where Kei’s neck met his shoulder. He applied some pressure and then released, his fingers barely there and then again, the pressure. It felt good, the touch. Kei didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes at the contact, it was just when Kageyama brought both of his hands to his shoulders and proceeded to apply pressure, the tension building and then, disappearing, that Kei opened them, startled he turned around to see Kageyama standing with big eyes, he let go off Kei and Kei felt once again, funny, pretty, annoying, all of it coming together.

“Sorry. I got carried away” he said. Now, the night was over them, neglecting, hiding.

“Hmm,” All Kei said averting his eyes, but then “it’s okay. I feel more relaxed”

Kageyama huffed and looked at the sky above them, there were many stars that night; a clear one. The moon, full and compliant. It felt warm. Kageyama’s voice, soft like in a dream;

“Thank you for inviting me. I-” he stopped mid-sentence but then continued, still looking at the sky. “At this moment, I feel happy, you-“ he gained some confidence. Kei could only look at him, his face pale and beautiful.

“When we met after…years it was weird but I didn’t hate it. Of course, I remember our fights in high school and I know we were not the best of friends. And you sort of hate me, I guess. I’m aware of how you felt when my attitude in the court was high, and demanding, that was something we kind of resolved by the end of our second year but still. I know there are some hard feelings.” Kageyama had never, at least in Kei’s knowledge, spoken so much in a breathe. He felt weak at the knees. Why, why was he apologizing, why was he being so nice with me?

“Stop,” Kei said. “Don’t. Listen this is… hard to verbalize oh god it really is but… I should be the one apologizing. See, I never really treated you like a person worthy of my attention and I’m sorry. Your talent, you’re a genius, and that’s amazing but back then…I couldn’t keep up and I know I still can’t. That made me realize so many things at once and I was tired. Tired of not meeting your expectations, tired of… I don’t know. That you wouldn’t look at me”

Just saying that made Kei trite, not because he didn’t mean it but because he was so vulnerable and raw. And Kageyama saw that. They both did.

“There was a moment, late in the game I know, where I realized you had changed. At the graduation ceremony. When I saw you, yes calm and yourself but I saw in your eyes instead, how proud you were, of our team and the friends you made. At that very moment, I knew you were not the same and I felt something weird and funny. So I’m sorry for being an asshole I guess its better now than never. I don’t hate you Tobio” His name slipped out of Kei’s mouth, he was hoping that Kageyama didn’t hear that part.

But he was quiet, and his eyes again, full of emotions. Looking at Kei, in the night. Kei could’ve sworn Kageyama’s eyes were teary, about to cry. He did not cry.

“Thank you” Kageyama replied, simple but sincere. And Kei’s heart skipped a bit. And at that moment he knew it. _Oh. So this is it._

He reached out to him, his arm extended like trying to touch him, Kei did touch his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Same blue eyes.

“You look pretty now. You know” Kei blurted.

The tenderness of his touch made Kageyama blush, Kageyama Tobio was all read in the ears and cheeks. And he was so pretty by the moon.

“Why do you have to say it like that” Kei laughed.

“What do you mean by that!” Kei controlled his laugher, some passers-by looked at them. Two men having an intimate conversation in a quiet park, at night.

“I said it first. You’re pretty with your glasses on” Kageyama said, getting closer. And _Oh._ He fixed Kei’s glasses, his perfectly cut nails not even touching his skin.

“Ah there, pretty” Now Kei was the one blushing, all the heat in his face.

*

They fell in silence and decided to walk all the way back to the station, to catch an early train. The walk was nice, and as soon as they arrived, the tension of the train station made them shiver, a little. Kei didn’t know what to say after that. What was all that? The touches and the words, secluded by the night but also out there, already said.

When Kei’s train arrived he looked at Kageyama and grimaced before walking to the gates, this time, the station was pretty much empty, and so Kageyama fallowed him, like trying to say something but being unable to. Kei turned a bit, just for a second to say “I’ll send you a text later” but before he was able to, Kei felt Kageyama’s hands cupping his face, it was a quick motion that left Kei breathless, his lips cold, a fraction of second, on Kei’s. He then broke the kiss, Kei, expectant and red, cursed Kageyama for being like that. Why didn’t he kiss him at the empty park but had to kiss Kei by the train gates instead, as if they were to separate for years? What a romantic, Kei thought.

The gates closed one more time and in an instant Kei was far away from Kageyama. His touch was still fresh on his memory, his lips blue.

And everything was blue. Kei recalls the graduation ceremony one more time, the reasoning behind him always, silently paying attention to Kageyama and it made sense, then, that his blue eyes were engraved in his memory. He never let go of Kageyama, and it was perhaps the destiny that brought them together, one more time, at a place so ephemeral like the station.

Kei smiled opening his apartment door, shaky hands, and a warm feeling in his chest. His phone vibrating made him snap out of his imagination. Kageyama had sent a text.

**Kageyama 20:30**

Good night, Kei. _I missed you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I decided to edit the whole thing and re-upload since I wasn't really happy with the way I worded some scenes. I hope you like this version better! and If you do please leave a comment and kudos! Always appreciated!  
> You can find me on twitter @ttsukikages


End file.
